In a Land of Myth and a Time of Fake Psychics
by platypusluvver
Summary: A crossover between Psych and BBC's Merlin. After Merlin's fourth season finale, right after Shawn Rescues Darth Vader for Psych. When Shawn and Jules take a trip to England, they are mysteriously transported to Camelot. Chaos ensues.


_**1987**_

"Ahhhhh!"

Henry sighed and set down his fork. He got up from the table and glanced out the window. Shawn was brandishing a stick at a cowering Gus, who was wearing a pointy wizard's hat.

"Are you _trying_ to poke my eye out?"

"No! You just need to use your wizard powers to deflect my mighty blade!"

Henry quietly went through the back door, watching the byplay between the two boys. Gus started waving his arms and walked towards Shawn, mumbling menacingly. Shawn, pretending to be scared, backed away until his foot slipped into a hole and he fell backwards.

After lying on the ground for a stunned moment, Shawn sat up, eyes wide."Whoah…. Gus! You _are_ magical!"

Gus stared at him, then looked disbelievingly at his hands. "Whoah…."

Henry rolled his eyes and strode over to his son, holding out his hand. "Or… maybe you just fell back into a hole I dug yesterday. There's no such thing as magic, Shawn."

_**Camelot**_

Merlin sighed as he looked down at the list Gaius had given him. It was the middle of fall now, so most of these herbs were mostly dead already and very difficult to find. He'd been searching for over four hours now, but he still had two more herbs left.

Merlin knelt down by a bush and pushed some branches aside. "Ah hah!" he said triumphantly, reaching into the bush and coming out with a small white flower. "Now I just need some etherblethen moss," he muttered, standing up and looking around. He heard the bells of Camelot sound in the distance. He was supposed to be back by now. Arthur was probably asking for him, and Gaius was probably saying that Merlin had gone to the tavern. Again. And that ehterblethen moss was still nowhere to be found. Unless..

_**Present Day**_

"Food always tastes different in the airport." Shawn commented, popping a peanut into his mouth. Jules rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe it's just the fact that they're English peanuts."

Shawn examined a peanut. "I don't see any difference. It's not like they're singing "God Save the Queen" or anything."

Jules laughed. The couple was standing in line at a rental car place in the airport. Shawn had earned a particularly substantial reward for a high profile case, and after quite a bit of persuasion and bribery, Shawn had convinced Gus to let him use the money for his and Jules' 6 month dating anniversary.

Jules had recently developed an obsession for a Robin Hood TV series, so Shawn had rented two rooms in a hotel in Nottingham.

Eventually, Shawn and Juliet got their rental car and set out through England. Jules was driving because Shawn had insisted that if he started driving on the wrong side he would probably start talking in an English accent. Juliet, having heard his nasally attempts, opted to be the driver.

"Why are we doing this again?" said Gus, looking over at Lassiter, who was driving the car that they had just rented over the winding English roads.

"I told you already, Guster," said Lassie. "Martinez and Jones escaped yesterday, and O'Hara was lead detective on that investigation. Not to mention, she got some help from that goofball partner of yours. Last we heard of them, they were on a plane to England. We have to warn them."

"Shawn probably already knows. Besides, why can't we just call them?"

"I know Spencer too well," said Lassiter, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "If they run into those two gun-toting criminals, he will do something stupid and leave O'Hara in danger. She needs me to protect her. And I need you here to keep Spencer from driving me insane."

Gus glanced at Lassie. "Are you sure that this has nothing to do with that vacation the Chief made you take this week? I think you're just bored."

"Why are you complaining, Guster? I paid for your ticket, didn't I?"

"Yeah," said Gus, shrugging. "I just thought I'd ask. We'll need something plausible to explain to Shawn and Jules why we're following them on their romantic getaway. After all, even Shawn might find that kind of strange. Even if he would probably do the same thing in our place."

Lassie frowned. "You do have a good point there, Guster. O'Hara chose this vacation specifically so that they would be far enough away to not get involved in a case. Or rather, for that idiot Spencer to pull her into a case. Since he can't ever seem to let well enough alone."

Gus pointed up ahead. "Hey, isn't that their car parked over there?"

Shawn froze, listening intently. He and Juliet were walking down the forest trail hand in hand, and he thought he had heard footsteps behind them.

Jules noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

Shawn turned to look behind him. Then Juliet heard it too. From somewhere behind them came the sound of running footsteps and raised voices. The two exchanged glances.

Shawn was suddenly reminded of the fact that two escaped convicts had last been seen on a plane headed to England. Also, the two said convicts had been arrested by a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed detective and himself. Great.

"Run!" he yelled, pulling Jules down the trail.

_Camelot_

Merlin stared intently at the moss on a large rock. He mentally sorted through spells until he came on one for transformations. He figured it shouldn't be too difficult. After all, it was already moss. He was just going to make it turn into a different kind of moss.


End file.
